This invention relates to the field of golf balls and more particularly to a golf ball that is tethered to an anchor.
In the course of practicing golf, it is necessary to hit many golf balls repeatedly over time to develop technique in the swing, grip, stance, etc. In order to avoid chasing the balls, some means of returning a ball is expedient. Allowing practice in a limited and private area such as a back yard would be convenient. Practicing on grass allows a realistic venue. The player can tee up or chip on actual grass on uneven ground, rather than the synthetic or sparse grass found on driving ranges. One can avoid range fees, as well as the traveling to and from the range. Using an actual golf ball instead of a plastic or rubber analogue gives a realistic feel and sound as if in a real game. A means for attaching the tether to the ball must preclude the possibility of damaging the face of an expensive driver. The tethering means must not release from the ball, unless the ball is destroyed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a recoiling tethered golf ball that can return the ball to near the starting point.
There is a further need to provide a recoiling tethered golf ball of the type described and that uses an actual golf ball.
There is a yet further need to provide a recoiling tethered golf ball of the type described and that will not damage the face of a driver.
There is a still further need to provide a recoiling tethered golf ball of the type described and that the tether will not release from the ball.
There is another need to provide a recoiling tethered golf ball of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.